pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 1, Episode 2
|episode_no = 2 |upload_date = July 24, 2012 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LvAUqVtOyvw |previous_episode = |next_episode = |episode_length = 13:27}} Summary While the rest of the team works on the mineshaft, McJones goes outside to kill some spiders he heard roaming around. He gets attacked by a skeleton, but lives. Austin, Jon, Dean, and Barry go outside to check on McJones, and they kill the spiders that McJones heard earlier. Dean decides to build a "giant stick" on top of the house, but he quickly abandons the idea when he realizes that he could die if he fell from it. Austin, Dean, and McJones venture out away from the house to find food and other materials, while Jon, Soah, and Barry stay at the house and continue working on the mineshaft. Dean finds a cave and encourages Austin and McJones to explore it with him. Austin states that it seems kind of pointless to go in, and that he's also kind of scared, but he reluctantly follows Dean in. They find some iron, but they quickly turn back and leave after finding lava. Soah suggests to the team that they should dig straight down to try to find obsidian, but McJones does not like the idea and states that they could die very easily if they were to dig into lava. McJones gets lost while Austin and Dean search for more caves to explore. Dean finds a slightly larger cave than the first one and tells Austin to explore it with him. Austin sees a zombie and gets scared. He tries to tell Dean that there's no reason for them to be there, but he gives up and decides to just go with it. The two of them fight the zombie that Austin saw, and Austin breaks two swords while fighting it. Jon panics after accidentally opening up a water flow and flooding the house, but he fixes the problem quickly. McJones starts getting worried and asks for someone to try to find him, and Jon and Barry decide to go and search for him. Dean mines some iron and Austin fights a skeleton as the two of them explore the cave further. Soah decides to dig straight down to try to find obsidian. Austin and Dean decide to leave the cave after fighting off a second skeleton. Jon and Barry cancel the search mission when McJones finds Austin and Dean as they leave the cave. Austin, Dean, and McJones try to make their way back home as the sun sets, but they are unable to get back before dark, and they dig themselves a temporary shelter in the side of a cliff instead. While inside, Austin, Dean, and McJones decide to do some digging as they wait for morning to come. While Soah is mining coal, he accidentally mines into lava and burns to death. The rest of the team is very shaken up by Soah's death. Austin and Dean continue digging while the team mourns for Soah. Quotes Trivia *Although Jirard technically died first, Soah's death was the first death from in-game causes, in both the season and in all of PBG Hardcore in general. *Soah's death was off-screen, but he made a re-enactment video on his Youtube channel that explained how he died. Category:Episodes Category:Minecraft Hardcore Episodes Category:Minecraft Hardcore Episodes (Season 1)